Exchange student
by Yaoi-Fanatical-Mathmatical63
Summary: Aoi is a japanese girl who meets some shinigamis. Plan and simple. Mostly about the shinigamis, though. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Yes, i made this story with meh own mine... Hmmm... wellp, Enjoy!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVV

"Oh, look. It's a toothpick!"

I watch as a guy steps up to a girl with long black hair and pushes her to the ground.

"Whatcha gonna do? Huh?" The boy asks.

"Leave my alone!" The girl whimpers.

"Oh! I'm soooo scared!" The boy looks back at his buddies. I step in and walk right up to him.

"Why don't you pick on some one your own size." I state, crossing my arms. He whips around. "Oh, you mean like you?" He asks smugly, flicking my left pigtail.

"It isn't wise to pick a fight with some one stronger than you." I retort.

"Who's stronger than me? Not you, I know." He says, bowing up to throw a punch. He swings and I catch his fist. His eyes widen.

"Like I said, it's not wise."I squeeze his fist together with one hand. He winces and falls to his knees.

"I can break them if you'd like to keep picking on people. Soiled hands are easily breakable." I state, squeezing harder. He whimpers in pain.

"Mercy, Mercy!" He pleads. I release his fist.

"Fight your own battles, toothpick!" One boy yells.

My ears zone in and connect with my eyes. I whip around and glare at a short blondy in the bully's posse. His eyes widen and he backs away.

"Bloody Blond." I mumble. I turn back around to the victim. I offer her my hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She nods shyly. I hoist her up and brush her off.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Watashi wa Aoi desu. Arigato gozimasu." She states in foreign tongue, bowing.

I realize that she just spoke Japanese. "Dou itashi mashite." I respond to her. _Your welcome _is what I said.

Her eyes widen. "iie, nihongo wo hanasemasen. Watashi wa nihongo ga heta desu." I said: _No, I don't speak Japanese. I'm bad at Japanese. "_Eigo wo hanase masu ka?" I said: _Do you speak English? _"Almost fluently." She says. "Good." I say.

"So your name is Aoi?" I ask.

"Hai." She states.

That means _yes._

"You don't seem that bad at Japanese." She says.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Victoria. You can call me Tori." I introduce.

"Hajimemashite." She bows again, saying: _Nice to meet you. _

"Wassup lil' red?" I hear Marcus call.

"Just dealing with some trash." I state, looking back at him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ok... how do you like it so far? Give me some tips, plz!


	2. Chapter 2

I feel something hit the back of my head.

"Oh look, it's a toothpick!" Some boy says.

He walks up to me and pushes me to the ground.

"Whatcha gonna do? Huh?" He teases.

"Leave me alone." I say.

"Oh! I'm soooo scared!" He looks back at his friends while a petite girl, with bright pink pigtails and a neon yellow sundress, steps up to him.

"Why don't you pick on some one your own size." She states, placing her hands on her hips.

He turns.

"Oh, you mean like you?" He asks, flicking her pigtail.

"It isn't wise to pick a fight with some one stronger than you." She advises.

"Who? Not you, I know." He says, looking around.

He goes to punch her, but she catches his fist.

I gasp.

I watch as she puts him to his knees.

"Mercy! Mercy!" The boy pleads.

After releasing him, she turns to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks, picking me up and brushing me off.

I blush.

"Watashi wa Aoi desu. Arigato gozimasu." I introduce myself.

Uh-oh.

I spoke in Japanese!

"Dou itashi mashite."She responds.

My eyes widen.

Then she tells me that she doesn't speak Japanese well.

"So your name is Aoi?" She asks.

"Hai." I say.

"You don't seem that bad at Japanese." I say.

"Well, I didn't want you to go off blabbing in Japanese and then I can't understand you." She explains.

"Ah-ha!" I say.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Olive." She introduces.

"Hajimemashite." I bow again.

"Wassup lil' red?" I hear a male call.

"Dealing with some trash." She states, looking back at him.

He shakes his head.

He walks up to her and I am surprised at the height difference.

Olive is about 5 feet while the boy is almost 6.

"Who's the vitcim now?" He asks.

Olive motions to me.

"Konnichiwa." I say, bowing respectively.

"Ohh, so this is the new transfer student." The boy says.

"Yep! Her name is Aoi!" Olive states excitedly.

"This is Marcus. Aoi. Marcus. Marcus. Aoi!" She introduces.

"Hajimemashite." Marcus bows.

"Does everyone here know Japanese?" I ask.

Olive and Marcus laugh.

"No, you just happened to meet the right people." Tori says.

I look between them.

"And are you two...?" I ask.

Olive and Marcus look at each other.

Then they burst out laughing.

"I'm gay!" Marcus explains.

"And I'm married." Olive states, wiggling her left hand to show me the ring.

"And... We're brother and sister!" They both exclaim, posing in a peculiar way: Olive has her middle and ring finger down with all the others up, her palm facing me with her pointer finger at the corner of her mouth, winking with her other hand on her hip; Marcus is standing ramrod straight with his finger to his mouth in the universal 'shh' signal, his other arm bent behind his back.

"We are shinigamis!" They both state.

"WHAT?!" I scream.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVV

Whatcha think? Review Plz!


End file.
